Generally, this invention relates to apparatus for and associated methods of controlling movement of a microphone that may be held in some manner by a microphone support boom. More specifically, the invention focuses upon novel techniques for isolating yaw of the microphone support boom from the microphone stand that may provide a majority of the height required for a desired microphone spatial positioning. The invention also focuses on apparatus that may be used achieve preferential isolation of microphone support boom yaw with respect to motion in any other microphone support boom degree of freedom. A specific type of apparatus that may be used to achieve this preferential isolationxe2x80x94the double conical clutchxe2x80x94is also an aspect of the inventive technology.
The desire to control motion of a microphone retained in a microphone support assembly has been known for some time. Typically, such a microphone support assembly might include a microphone stand having a support base that contacts an underlying surface such as a stage or floor, and a microphone support boom attached at the upper end of the microphone stand (either directly or through a intermediate apparatus to which an attacher is itself attached). However, the microphone stand might not be present, as the microphone support boom may instead be attached (either directly or via an intermediate apparatus to which an attacher is itself attached) to a surface (typically an elevated surface such as the top front of a piano, as but one example) One end of the microphone support boom typically is adapted to retain or hold in some manner a microphone, which a user would desire to have positioned in an optimal position. This optimal position may change during the course of the musical performance or speech (as but two examples), as performance or other demands may dictate. For example, the user (i.e., the person creating the noise that is to be amplified) may complete a singing part and want the microphone repositioned to a less obstructive area (but perhaps one that is still reachable) while the user plays an instrument (which may be amplified by means other than the microphone nearest the user). Importantly, it may be very important to the user in order to not disrupt the performance that the microphone be repositioned such that it may be quickly and easily returned to its initial position (likely an optimally set initial position) with minimal manipulation by the user. Ideally, this repositioning of the retained microphone will be to a new position that is readily graspable by the user so that it may be easily returned by the user (or a proximate assistant) to its initial position and in a manner that causes minimal disruption to the user and his or her performance.
Typically, such minimally disruptive repositioning takes the form of manually induced yaw of the microphone support boom (typically yaw is rotation about a vertical axis). Of course it would be desired to induce such yaw without also moving in any manner the microphone stand. However, using heretofore existing microphone movement control apparatus, only some of the systems allow in any manner yaw movement. With regard to these selected prior systems, the only way to assure that the provision of yaw capability of the microphone support boom would not result in an increased risk of compromising the structural integrity of the assembly (e.g., by unscrewing the boom from the microphone stand) would be to disengage any part of the stand that might exist to enable vertical extension of the stand so that the microphone may be positioned at a desired height. Upon such disengagement, the stand would not be height-adjustable and would typically be at its lowest position (thus not situating the retained microphone at the desired height and requiring an elevated support surface on which the stand base might sit to achieve a desired height). Also, even if the disengagement of the height adjustment mechanism is temporary, the user must inconveniently hold the upper part of the microphone stand (or the microphone support boom) in one hand after disengaging the height adjustment mechanism while using the other to xe2x80x9cyaw-adjustxe2x80x9d the microphone to the desired orientation. Further, with some tall microphone stands, the height adjust may be in a position inaccessible by the user. In order to provide for yaw rotation of the microphone support boom) relative to the microphone stand (so as to avoid having to rotate the stand while yaw rotating the boom) while precluding loss of any microphone stand height adjustment capability that might exist, heretofore existing microphone support assemblies that even allowed any sort of yaw rotation (however inconvenient or make-shift) required that any connection of the microphone support boom to the microphone support stand would need to be only partially engaged. For instance, threaded attachments can not be fully engaged in previously existing systems, if a user is to have yaw capability and an intact microphone stand height adjustment capability. Of course, these previously existing xe2x80x9cfree floatingxe2x80x9d systems risk unscrewing and resulting disassembly of the microphone support boom from the microphone stand, and, at the very least, render unachievable the secure connection afforded by a fully engaged connection (such as a threaded bolt fully turned into a nut or other threaded receptacle). A jamb nut may be used to reduce the risk of unscrewing, but such a system compromises the yaw provision (jamb nuts tend to have a locking effect on threadedly attached parts), does provide for the secure attachment otherwise provided by a full threaded engagement, does not avoid the problem of increased wear associated with inordinate rotation of threaded parts, results in increased vibration and thus noise in the amplified sound, requires an additional step of threading the jamb nut onto a projecting threaded part, and is simply one additional part that can be lost or become excessively worn.
An additional problem associated with previously existing microphone support systems includes control of only three degrees of freedom, and more particularly no provision of yaw. Relatedly, previously existing systems do not provide for control of yaw, including locking and releasing capability. Further, existing systems do not provide semi- or partially locked capability of motion. Relatedly, there are no systems that provide differential releasing capability that might include an adjustable part usable by a user to first provide for yaw of the microphone support boom before providing for any other type of motion (such as pitch or axial translation or rotation of the microphone support boom). Ball joints simply are not usable to achieve such differential release or isolation, as they release motion in several rotational degrees of freedom simultaneously upon sufficient decompression, e.g. Indeed, in such a system, often the instant the boom might be sufficiently decompressed to allow for a desired yaw, the leverage caused by the weight of the boom and microphone would also cause an undesired pitch of the microphone and boom). Differential releasing or isolating capability would be valuable to a user desiring to laterally move the microphone (accomplished by causing yaw of its support boom) without causing pitch or any axial motion of the boom.
An additional problem associated with previously existing systems simply includes inconvenience associated with detaching an attaching a microphone support boom to a microphone stand. This inconvenience takes two formsxe2x80x94the lack of a simple one-step procedure to detach or attach the boom to the stand, and the requirement that, in order to attach the two with a minimum number of steps and in the most uncomplicated fashion (as might be the only apparent or obvious manner of attaching the two to a performer who is unfamiliar with any usage particularities and features of the device), the microphone be attached (when retained in any boom retention apparatus) by xe2x80x9chelicopteredxe2x80x9d the boom around the microphone stand axis. This is simply an inconvenient, time consuming and often awkward step.
The present invention includes a variety of aspects that may be selected in different combinations based upon the particular application or needs to be addressed. In one basic form, the invention relates to a microphone support boom movement control apparatus and related methods that enable attachment of the microphone support boom to a microphone stand in an obvious, readily apparent manner that does not involve helicoptering of the boom. In another basic form, the invention involves methods and apparatus that enable yaw of the microphone support boom relative to a microphone stand or an attachment device that connects the boom to the stand without requiring either that the attachment device only incompletely engage the stand or that any microphone stand vertical extension provision apparatus be loosened or disengaged. In another basic form is the provision of a microphone boom control apparatus that enables control (as by enabling locking and releasing) of a microphone boom (and of course any attached microphone) movement in four degrees of freedom. In yet another basic form the invention provides a microphone boom control apparatus that enables control of microphone boom yaw, including locking and releasing (or freeing). In still another basic form is differential release or isolation capability of motion of the microphone support boom in differing degrees of freedom. As used herein, the term isolation is to refer to rendering independent the referenced feature (typically a motion in a certain degree of freedom) from the microphone support boom, unless indicated otherwise. In at least one embodiment of the invention, the differential release capability is achieved by use of dual conical clutch with frictive surfaces having angles that may be selected to predictably amplify a horizontal friction force so that a related normal force, and thus a frictional force, can be predictably achieved. Thus, manipulation of the relative values of the frictional force incident on surfaces that govern motion in two different degrees of freedom can be used to control, to some extent at least, which motion will release from the static braking configuration first.
It is an object of the invention to provide a differential release capability to a microphone support boom movement control apparatus so that, in a semi-locked or incomplete microphone support boom retention setting, yaw may be provided for and achieved without also enabling pitch or other undesired degree of freedom motion.
It is an object of the invention to provide a controllable yaw in a microphone support boom control apparatus.
It is an object of the invention to provide four controllable degrees of freedom in a microphone support boom control apparatus.
It is an object of the invention to provide for isolation of yaw of an attachment element relative to a microphone stand to which it is to be attached so that xe2x80x9chelicopteringxe2x80x9d is not required during attachment.
It is an object of the invention to provide a single control (as by one rotatable knob, e.g.) for convenient attachment and detachment of a microphone support boom from a microphone stand.
It is an object of the invention to provide a double conical clutch that is usable to achieve differential release of motion in one degree of freedom relative to motion in a different degree of freedom.
It is an object of the invention to provide a preferential release or isolation of yaw relative to a microphone stand and or an attachment element.
It is an object of the invention to enable yaw isolated from the microphone stand and/or boom-to-stand attachment device without requiring that the attachment device be in an incomplete engagement setting and without requiring disengagement of a microphone stand height extender.
Naturally, further objects of the invention are disclosed throughout other areas of the specification and claims